Over the Years
by FuzzehxSocks
Summary: Over the years, Ed and Envy gone through alot together. Tis' story be a OneShot AU


A five year old Ed crouched down in the park, crying softly

**New story! I just kept thinking of a kiddy fic for EnvyxEd paring. I thought that it would be really cute. X3 –Sighs and hugs Edo and Envy plushies- Oh yeah, sorry for the lag on updating for my other stories. I never thought that sophomores got it so hard. TT, anyways…LET US BEGIN! **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A five year old Ed crouched down in the park, crying softly. He didn't want anyone to find him, oh no, that was the worst thing he could think of. The park was his only place of solitary silence; his sanctum, if you would. No one came to the rusted down park anymore since a new one was closer by and, well, newer. But even though Ed came here knowing all he would get was silence, he would do anything for a little hug, or a pat on the back.

"Mom, come back?" Ed quietly whispered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Please? Ed will be a good boy." He heard a rustle coming from the bushes and tensed.

"I'm not your mommy, but would you tell me what's wrong?" He heard a soft voice ask him. He looked up to find a boy that was about eight with emerald green hair and sparkling purple eyes which were softened with concern. The older boy grinned at him and held out a hand.

_**A while later**_

"So, your mommy's gone?" Envy asked slowly. Ed nodded and kicked at a pebble that was next to his foot.

"Daddy said that mommy wasn't coming back 'cause she went to a better place called "Heaven"." Ed said in a tiny voice. "I yelled at him, asking him if she thought we weren't good enough and ran away to here. I think he's mad at me." Envy stared intently at Edward and snapped his fingers.

"Edocchin!" Envy said loudly with a proud smile on his face. "What if I become your lover?" Ed stared at him as though he was crazy.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ed asked, confused.

"Well, when I once saw my sister with a guy in her room and she told me that he was her lover!" Envy explained. "When I asked her what a lover was, she told me it's someone who you loved lots and would do anything for. Apparently, you get to do all sorts of stuff!"

"Like what?" Ed asked, staring at Envy.

"Like hold hands, hug and all that nice stuff that you usually do with your mommy." Envy said, looking up at the clouds. "I thought that since I can't be your mommy, I could be the closest thing, which I guess would be a lover!" Ed thought for a second and then smiled widely.

"Yeah!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Daddy!" Ed called while running out the door. "I'm going out!" Even though Ed knew that his dad would not have heard him, he still called out to him just to feel like he was. It has been two years since he had met Envy and since that day, they were like two peas in a pod. They stuck together like white on rice, like yellow on Asians, like **boy scouts with nuts**(1)**. **Ed snickered at the last comment that his jumbled up mind made and ran off to the old abandoned park that he met at with Envy every afternoon. Ed slowed down after a while and stared off in to the meadow that he used to run in with his brother and Winry. '_Al and Winry have been getting all mushy these days,' _Ed thought. _'They keep blushing ever time they see each other.'_ Ed giggled about his brother being embarrassed about a girl and started to sprint again, he couldn't wait to see Envy! When he reached the park he spotted a spike of green hair peaking out from behind the sakura tree. Ed though up a devious plan in his mind and snickered inwardly. He softly tip-toed towards the tree and grabbed his 'lover's' shoulder.

"Boo!" The sleeping ten year old opened his eyes and lazily looked over at his 'cute Edo'.

"Yo, Edocchin." He said with a small grin. Ed pouted.

"Why can't I ever scare you?" Edward asked innocently. Envy chuckled.

"'Cause, Edo," Envy said, bringing a hand up to caress Ed's cheek. "Being scared of you would be like being scared of my cute little kitten." Edward smiled softly, leaning into the elder's touch but only to be attacked with the evil tickling.

"S-stoooop it, E-envy!" Ed begged. "M-my t-tummy is starting to c-cramp!" Envy let go because he started to laugh himself. Ed flopped down on the petal covered grass with a content smile on his face. He looked over at Envy who was currently laid down in the grass with him, eyes closed and legs crossed. Envy suddenly opened his eyes and stared over at Ed. Ed blushed being caught staring but kept looking.

"Do I have something on my face?" Ed asked curiously, wondering why Envy was staring so intently at him. Envy sat up and his hand suddenly reached up to gently hold Ed's chin, his thumb caressing Ed gently. "E-envy?"

"Yes, Edward?" Envy replied breathily with his face inches away from Edward's, his warm breath mingling with Ed's now heavy breathing.

"What are you d-doing?" Ed asked, his voice tripping over the last word. Envy's glazed over eyes suddenly cleared and he quickly moved away and stared at the cloudless sky. Edward looked at Envy, wondering what he was thinking when he did that. They never really had that much physical contact other than the small hugs and holding hands. Ed put his hand over his chest, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. He felt like he just had an adrenalin rush. He felt his cheeks heat up into a rubicund shade. Thinking of how flushed he probably was, Ed shook his head ferociously. Envy suddenly started speaking.

"Sorry about that." He said with a pink tint in his cheeks. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Ed said with a tiny voice. "But can you tell me what you were trying to do?" It was Envy's turn to blush.

"Well," He started slowly. "My sister brought home another guy, but this time mommy got mad." Envy brought his legs up and hugged them. Ed knew that Envy had family problems. His mother was kind of like Ed's father, but worse. His mother didn't even know he exists. His brother, Greed, hurts him and the only people who kind of cares are his little brother, Wrath, who was Alphonse's age, and his sisters, Sloth and Lust.

"Why did your mommy get mad?" Ed pushed, wanting to know what Envy tried to do.

"She saw them kissing." Envy said quietly. "She never cared before, but this time she got mad because she saw them doing it." Tears formed at his eyes. "Lust-nee-chan got hurt because mommy hit her, but after mommy left she still kissed him." Envy wiped some of the tears away. "I asked her why she did it but she just said 'because it's worth it' and smiled at me. So I wanted to see why she would still do it knowing mommy would punish her." Ed looked at Envy with his big eyes. He was surprised that even when Envy was sad, he was not marred by the tears. Ed hugged Envy tightly, trying to condole him, whispering comforting words. When Envy pulled back, Ed looked him in the eyes.

"You can kiss me, Envy-kun." He said, his voice not faltering. Envy stared wide eyed at him.

"Really…?" He asked. 'Are you sure?" Ed nodded his head, knowing that he would not regret the choice. Envy smiled one of his rare, sincere smiles. '_That's what makes it worth it for me.'_ Ed thought, smiling. Envy took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Edward, his hand slipped on top of Ed's and his face inches away from the boy's. With one last look at Ed's face, eyes closed and not moving, he closed the space between them and noticed that their lips fit together perfectly. For the first time in his life, Envy felt the empty space in his heart bursting with a feeling of completion. He experimentally moved his lips slightly and followed his instinct. His tongue slipped out of his slightly parted lips and rubbed against Ed's bottom lip. Ed let out a tiny gasp, but his lips instantly parted and gave Envy's tongue entrance. The elder's tongue roamed and explored every nook and cranny of Ed's warm cavern and took in the soft vanilla flavor that was surprisingly _addictive._ When they parted slowly, both were out of breath. Ed's eyes were half opened but his lips gave a soft smile without command. Envy looked at Ed and smiled as well. He noticed the vanilla flavor that was the boy's taste fitted Ed quite well. Ed was innocent and pure, an essential when making something sweet and fun. His essence was purely addictive and one taste is not enough. That was also the day that Envy found out that his favorite flavor was vanilla.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_**Eight years later**_

**CRASH**

…

…

"Ow." The green haired teen rubbed his head, wincing at the pain. His classmates laughed at his antics as he got up from the floor and picked up his chair. The teacher rubbed his temples.

"Envy, I would like it if you would actually stay awake in _one_ of my lessons." Envy glanced up from his arms and yawned slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tucker." Envy said in a sincere tone. "I'll stay awake now…so keep your toupee on." Envy's sweet smile turned in to a smirk. A scandalized look was slapped on the teachers face as he grabbed at his small patch off hair.

"I-it's not a toupee!" He screamed as he ran out of the room. Envy blinked.

"I didn't think it would do_ that _much damage." He said while shrugging. The class laughed and started packing early like they did everyday. Envy swung his bag onto his shoulder and a girl came over to him.

"Haaay thar' you sexaay beast." She drawled in a repulsive manner. Envy guessed she was trying to look sexy while-

"What the hell is wrong with your eye?" Envy asked bluntly. The girl stopped her 'winking', as she called it, and put on confused look. "I think you should get it checked, it keeps twitching." He advised, and calmly walked away. The girl just looked baffled as he left the room.

_Ed P.O.V._

'_five…_

_four…_

_three…_

_two…_

_one…_

**BRING**

_And YES we got a winner.'_ I smirked as I finished my count down. The class started to yell and scream while packing up their items. Girls gossiped, boys stared at their asses. Nothing unusual. That also means that right about no-

"EDOCCHIN!" Ed heard a voice yell and the whole class got quiet and stared at the door. Ed looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Envy." He said, calmly walking toward the door. The class was still staring, some whispering while others looked frightened. Envy stared at them.

"Gosh, what's with your class, Edo?" Envy asked, confused. "Like they never seen a senior before."

"It's nothing, Envy, they're just checking out your hot ass." Ed replied like he was talking about the weather.

"Psh, like hell they are!" Envy proudly cried as he placed his hands on his hips. "Who _doesn't_ want a piece of _**this **_ass."

"Mmhm." Ed said while digging in his bag. Their voices coming from the halls got quieter.

"Holy shit, Edo!" and another **crash** was the last thing they heard before the class became completely silent. Winry's laugh broke the silence.

"Trust those guys to make an exit like that." She said, smiling. The class nodded in agreement and became loud again. Yup, life is good.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**YES! The time skips! The Cute-ness! The FLUFF! Pfft. Well, hope you like this one tooo! And yes, it's a one-shot. I likee this one! I'll try to update my other stories soon! Ja ne!**

**(1)Yeahh, in sixth grade I found out that boy scouts sell nuts and girl scouts sell cookies. xD I always laugh at that 'cause a friend of mine was like "I can't go to your party cause I have to go to boy scouts." And I would be like "TO SELL YOUR NUTS?" and he would be like "No, to pick up trash at the beach." Then it would be silence… good times. x3 **


End file.
